


For Your Safety

by Candycanes19



Category: The Report (2019)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Implied Smut, Love, One Shot, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Witness Protection, couple in love, secret agents, talk about babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: You and Daniel have a relationship but he needs to send you away so you are protected and safe.One Shot
Relationships: Daniel Jones (The Report) & You, Daniel Jones (The Report)/You, Daniel Jones x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	For Your Safety

“Why are you sending me away?” tears running down my cheeks as you push me towards the private jet. 

I am so confused after we confessed our love for each other and you showed me the most pleasurable night of my life. 

Now you are sending me away saying it is for my safety and that you will come and find me when you can. The threat needs to be taken care of and you are the only one along with your men who can make it go away. 

“I don’t want to be away from you. I need you by my side and am scared for your life. What if you don’t come back? What if I never see you again? 

So many questions running through my mind and yet you are sending me away. Saying that it will be for the best. 

But the best is you with me and you not staying, “Please Daniel please come with me!” I beg but not is useless. 

He has his men pull me away from him and take me onto the plane. 

Once I am settled in my seat, I look through the little window and see Daniel standing on the tarmac and my heart is completely shattered. 

He stands there and I want him to run and get on the plane with me but then I see he has his phone to his ear and starts walking in the opposite direction. 

I feel the plane start to move and off we go down the runway. 

I cry in my seat thinking I will not see you for a while. 

************************

*A few days later*

I was sitting on the back patio enjoying the sun and listening to the waves crash against the private beach in the backyard of my safe house. 

The only thing that helps me relax is sitting there and being quiet. I have not been feeling my best. I found out that the night we last made love that my birth control went wacko and I got pregnant. You have no idea that I am carrying your child and I am still in shock. It was never in my plan for motherhood but it is happening and I am happy if I can’t have you, I can have a little bit of you always with me. 

Meanwhile Daniel and his men are having a major shootout with the bad guys. 

There is a lot of noise and then Daniel sends the signal to rush in with all the fire power. 

Gunfire and explosions and lots of noise. 

The guys including Daniel go charging in and take no prisoners. 

When the chaos ends, Daniel and his men are all good and the enemies are all dead. 

After the dust settles the whole situation was taken care of, all Daniel could think about was you.   
He needed to go to you and he would be able to now. 

**********************

*Several months later*

You were now showing and the baby was bouncing around and kicking up a storm. You enjoyed putting your hand on your pregnant belly and feeling him kick. You had found out that you were having a boy. 

You were at the moment standing against the railing of the back porch enjoying the sunset. It was a beautiful view and you had had a rough day with morning sickness and just overall not feeling the best. 

You weren’t paying attention to anything else when all of a sudden you felt arms wrap around your waist. 

You turn around and his eyes go wide in shock, “You are pregnant” he can’t believe it because all female agents are supposed to be on it because if something happens and they are raped or something, that a baby is not conceived. 

“My birth control went weird when we were together and just so you know, I am keeping it because I did not think I would ever see you again or we would be together again. And I wanted to have a little piece of you with me forever.” You explained to him as you rested your hands on your pregnant belly. 

Daniel steps back and looks at you, “Do you know the sex of the baby yet?” 

“We are having a boy.” you say smiling.

“I am going to have a son. Wow” Daniel comes over to you and pulls you against him and kisses you. You melt into his kiss and hold on for dear life. Fearing that he is going to disappear and never return. 

You pull back, “Are you really here for good and the threat is gone?” 

“Yes it really is and I am not going anywhere but we have to stay here for good and start a new life here. If that is what you want with me?” Daniel looks at you with hope that you will say yes and want to be with him forever.

“I do or I should say we do.” 

Daniel smiles, “That is all I need to hear, sweetheart. I have missed you so much and thought about you constantly when I sent you away. It killed me but it had to be done. They were going to kill you and I could not live with that. I need you in my life. You are my partner in crime and the love of my life.”

You kiss him again and hold onto him with all your might, “I feel the same way, Daniel. I love you and need you in my life too. I hate you for sending me away but now I understand. Just do not ever leave me again. Promise?” 

“I promise, sweetheart. I promise!”


End file.
